El beso del Dementor
by NimboAstarthe
Summary: Draco está en Azkaban. Mató a Hermione Granger.


¡Hola! Gracias por los Reviews, las alertas y la aceptación que tuvo mi fic pasado. Es gratificante saber que hay gente a la que le gusta lo que escribo. (:

Bueno, este es un Dramione one-sided, espero les guste.

Por favor lean, disfruten (o no), conviértanse en críticos y dejen un review.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** El mundo de Harry Potter y sus personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.

* * *

**_El beso del Dementor_**

Los Dementores son criaturas terribles que utilizan capas negras y aparentan una figura humana, pero no tienen piernas y parece ser que rostro tampoco. Se dice que son el miedo materializado y se alimentan de la felicidad, de los recuerdos felices. Pueden quitarte el alma con el "beso del Dementor", te dejan absolutamente vacío. Son los encargados de cuidar Azkaban y de castigar a aquellos que estén ahí.

Azkaban es una prisión mágica ubicada en alguna isla en medio del Mar del Norte. Tiene forma de prisma triangular y está hechizada para que los muggles no puedan verla y para que por dentro sea más grande de lo que uno pensaría al observarla por fuera.

El lugar cuenta con una sección de alta seguridad y utilizar las maldiciones imperdonables como si fueran el aguamenti, es asegurar una larga estancia en esta separación de la prisión. Así los constataron criminales tales como los hermanos Lestrange, Antonin Dolohov, Lucius Malfoy, y Bellatrix Black.

Pero también existen quienes han pisado este desesperanzado y triste suelo injustamente, como Sirius Black, por ejemplo. Todo por culpa de un arbitrario juicio. Pudo escapar, pero su estancia aquí dejo secuelas. No puedes pisar Azkaban y salir ileso.

Hay gente culpable que permanece ahí, gente culpable que sale, algunos inocentes que recibieron la bendición del ecuánime destino y pudieron partir, y otros que, aunque inocentes de alma, se quedan y cumplen la condena por la culpabilidad de su cuerpo.

En ese grupo se encuentra Draco Malfoy.

•○•○•○•○•

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí, si tenía hambre o estaba triste, no sabía quien era. Draco Malfoy se veía irreconocible hasta para él mismo. Nadie habría podido decir quién era ese maltratado hombre, no a esas alturas.

En ese momento el chico no tiene ninguna expresión en el rostro. Sus ojos son hielo puro, no son grises ni mucho menos azules; son agua, no tienen color. Su cabello platino está más largo y carece de brillo, ahora es sólo blanco y está cubierto por el polvo de la celda, es tanto que parece hollín. Lleva así 3 años. Sus gestos cambian a menudo, pero la mirada perdida no. Su cuerpo se mueve, pero él no parece ser consiente de eso.

Parece que su mente está muerta, pero al mismo tiempo se ve como la más activa. Es difícil de explicar.

Ya no tiene vida, nada en él está completamente vivo. Está loco.

•○•○•○•○•

La joven está a su lado, después de todo lo que pasó, y eso hace más llevadera su eterna estancia. Ella está tan cerca, en la misma celda.

Draco se recarga en la sucia pared, comienza a balancearse de adelante para atrás, de atrás para adelante. Su semblante es serio y su mirada turbia está clavada en el muro de enfrente. Ahí está Hermione Granger observándolo de la misma manera, sentada y atrapando sus piernas como si no quisiera que se fueran.

Malfoy recuerda.

Ve a la chica con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, mirándolo suplicante y tratando de encontrar su varita en el suelo. Se ve a él apuntándole a la castaña, con un pulso que no era fácil de pasar por alto. Recuerda haber inhalado y lo demás pasó en cámara lenta.

—Avada Kedavra —dijo Draco en un hilo de voz. Después sólo recuerda el rayo verde impactar en el pecho de Hermione, su cuerpo inerte y luego nada.

Draco cayendo de rodillas luego de unos momentos, no asimila lo que acaba de pasar.

Draco yendo por la varita de Hermione que yacía en el suelo, muy, muy lejos de ella.

Él cerrando los ojos y diciéndose que no quiere verla, sabe que dolerá más que cualquier cosa y se marcha.

•○•○•○•○•

No quería hacerlo, simplemente era su obligación.

Voldemort le había encomendado esa tarea; era ella o sus padres, y Hermione ya había causado demasiados problemas. Era la forma de salvarse y a Narcissa y Lucius también, era la manera de escapar de sus sentimientos, de escapar de ella y salir de ahí como un héroe. Era un 3 en 1. No había fallo. Pero por más que lo pensara simplemente no podía, nada ahí estaba bien, él no quería. Granger era ya una gran parte de él y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta.

Puede que fuera una sangresucia, comelibros, sabelotodo y que tuviera el atractivo de un troll; pero Draco Malfoy se había enamorado de ella y sin siquiera reparar en ello. La amaba con cada parte de su ser y no tenía idea de cuándo había empezado a hacerlo, pero lo hacía y no había marcha atrás.

En un principio Draco no quería aceptar que ella le gustaba, que lo hacía sentir diferente a como lo hacían sentir otras brujas; pero con el tiempo aprendió a vivir con ese sentimiento. Siempre decía que de un simple enamoramiento no iba a pasar; jamás llegarían los sentimientos fuertes. Pero llegaron y no supo cuándo, sólo se dio cuenta demasiado tarde.

•○•○•○•○•

A veces llegan a la mente del pequeño Malfoy algunos recuerdos. Son momentos ínfimos y no sabe porque están ahí.

Recuerda a Hermione volviéndolo loco con ese porte altivo cada vez que ganaba alguna de sus peleas. Se ve a él observando la mano de Granger escribiendo un ensayo sobre la poción para arpías. Granger levantando la mano en clase. Granger caminando por el pasillo. Granger gritándole por molestar a los más pequeños. Granger esto, Granger lo otro. Todos sus buenos recuerdos son Granger. Pero no está seguro si son tan buenos.

Son recuerdos felices, no debería tenerlos; pero lo atormentan más que cualquier cosa, le recuerdan lo que perdió. Los Dementores saben hacer su trabajo.

•○•○•○•○•

Sus ojos la siguen viendo, él se sigue moviendo, su mente se queda en blanco.

Draco la ama y ella está con él. Lo perdonó después de todo. Hermione sonríe y él, después de muchos años, derrama una lágrima. Ni se percata.

•○•○•○•○•

Malfoy recuerda.

Ve a la chica con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, mirándolo suplicante y tratando de encontrar su varita en el suelo. Se ve a él apuntándole a la castaña, con un pulso que no era fácil de pasar por alto. Recuerda haber inhalado y lo demás pasó en cámara lenta.

—Avada Kedavra —dijo Draco en un hilo de voz. Después sólo recuerda el rayo verde impactar en el pecho de Hermione, su cuerpo inerte y luego nada.

Draco cayendo de rodillas luego de unos momentos, no asimila lo que acaba de pasar.

Draco yendo por la varita de Hermione que yacía en el suelo, muy, muy lejos de ella.

Él cerrando los ojos y diciéndose que no quiere verla, sabe que dolerá más que cualquier cosa y se marcha.

•○•○•○•○•

Es lo único que pasa por su mente, todo le día. Esa la rutina: recargarse, verla, recordar. Recargarse, verla, recordar. Recargarse, verla, recordar.

Siempre hay dolor de por medio, como si fuera la primera vez que recapítula.

Se siente frío en el ambiente. Se acercan sus verdugos.

•○•○•○•○•

Los Dementores son criaturas terribles que utilizan capas negras y aparentan una figura humana, pero no tienen piernas y parece ser que rostro tampoco. Se dice que son el miedo materializado y se alimentan de la felicidad, de los recuerdos felices. Pueden quitarte el alma con el "beso del Dementor", te dejan absolutamente vacío. Pero ¿qué podrían quitarle a él? Draco Malfoy ya no tiene alma.

* * *

Nuestro querido Draco se volvió loco. D:

Me hubiera gustado escribir algo muy distinto a esto, pero es lo que salió. El fic simplemente se escribió solo y no me hacía caso. Espero que el resultado les haya agradado. (:

Gracias por el tiempo que le dieron a esta historia, espero se animen a dejar algún review y me digan cualquier error que hayan notado. En verdad aprecio eso.

Nos leemos. (:


End file.
